It is known in the prior art to replace conventional mechanical light switches, e.g. toggle switches, with electronic alternatives in order to provide additional functionality over the control of the light(s) or other load device(s) in the circuit wired to that switch. Examples of such added functionality that can be incorporated with a retrofit electronic switching device include touch-based or proximity-based control over the load circuit, remote control of the load circuit from elsewhere in the same building, and incorporation of the switch devices into home-automation systems with various light settings that can be user-activated or cycled on a programmed scheduled.
Such Home automation systems typically also provide climate control by automatically controlling connected HVAC equipment, and have also been known to incorporate or cooperate with home security systems to provide intrusion detection and alarm activation. Known alarm systems also incorporate video capture functionality in order to record such an intrusion, for example to aid in criminal investigation of the event, and provide remote real-time notification to homeowners of such an event via mobile devices such as mobile phones and computer tablets.
Applicant has developed a unique system that, in one embodiment, incorporates all these functions, and more, and can be easily retrofitted into an existing home to provide wall-mounted controls conveniently located through the premises in a manner avoiding the need for running new wiring and making use of existing electrical boxes to support the wall mounted controls without need for any drywall repair of other customization of the wall space.
Numerous other advantages and unique aspects of the invention will be readily appreciable from the further description and illustration of the invention set out herein.